Isle of the Lost
The Isle of the Lost is an Island prison that appears in the Disney Channel television movie, Descendants. It is located off the coast of Auradon and is the imprisonment to the most infamous villains ever known, such as Cruella De Vil, Jafar, Evil Queen and Maleficent. It is cut off from the rest of the world and is surrounded by an enchanted force field to keep all the island's devious inhabitants from leaving, disabling their magic, and preventing more than one channel on the televisions from showing. It is unknown what exactly will happen should an inhabitant attempt to leave the island while the barrier is active; likely it would be similar to running into a wall. The island interior mainly resembles a slum. Because they only get the unwanted or used products of Auradon, the Isle is also known as the Island of the Leftovers. History When Beast and Belle were married, twenty years before the film takes place, Beast rounded up all the kingdoms into the United States of Auradon, banishing all the evil villains and sidekicks to the Isle of the Lost protected by a magical forcefield; this made it impossible to escape. Stripped of their powers, the villains lived in total isolation and forgotten by the rest of the world. Locations Dragon Hall The only school on the island, located in a re-purposed tomb. It teaches the children of the island the ways of wickedness, encouraging them to do better than they did and be ready for the day the barrier falls. With the exception of the wizard Yen Sid, the staff is made of famous villains. Goblin Wharf The only dock on the island, where ships bring in products and food from Auradon. It is manned by Goblins who can understand human speech. Many of them wish for amnesty, blaming their imprisonment on the island to their previous servitude with Maleficent; their dwarf cousin Doc understands their plight. Jay swipes party goods from the dock for the party at Hell Hall that Mal forced Carlos to have. Bargain Castle A shop that sells used enchanter robes and pointed hats. The top floor serves as home to Maleficent and Mal. Mal's room is gothic in shades of purple. Maleficent hasn't quite adapted to life on the island as she doesn't keep her home stocked with food, and thinks her refrigerator is a safe one. Jafar's Junk Shop A shop selling whatever is pilfered, rip off the customers. It serves as home to Jafar and Jay. Jay stocks the store by stealing whenever he's out. There are many locks, due to thieves believing in keeping their own home safe. Castle Far Away A poorly kept home, belonging to the Evil Queen and Evie. For a decade, it served as their prison after Maleficent unreasonably said they were banished for simply not inviting Mal to Evie's 6th birthday party. Hell Hall Home of Cruella and Carlos De Vil. The home is maintained by Carlos, who is practically his mother's slave. He keeps a tree house lab, where he experiments in his free time. Horace and Jasper's sons Harold and Jason are forced to spend time here as Carlos's fake friends/minions. Ursula's Fish and Chips A shop ironically owned by Ursula, which serves fish and fries. Jay and Mal pilfered goods from her. Isle of the Doomed Hidden next to the Isle of the Lost is another island, where the Forbidden Fortress crumbles away. The fortress is now surrounded by thorns and poisonous spiders. It was here that Diablo, Maleficent's beloved familiar came back to life after Carlos's invention caused a brief hole in the barrier. Many traps were reactivated and proved a hindrance to Mal's attempt to retrieve her mother's staff; this includes the Cave of Wonders, a magic mirror, and gargoyle sentries. Many of the goblins that served Maleficent still remain on the island, but have devolved into cannibals for the years of isolation. Inhabitants Gallery Descendants-36.png Descendants-160.jpg Descendants-Wicked-World-6.png Trivia * Many of the villains were brought back from death (Maleficent, Ursula, Evil Queen, Judge Frollo, Scar, the Horned King, Gaston, Clayton, Mother Gothel, Professor Rattigan), only to be imprisoned on this island to suffer a far worse punishment for their crimes - to live without magic. * There's tons of graffiti around the island, along with clotheslines. Most of the graffiti either says "Down with Auradon" or "Long Live Evil" in a silhouette of a villain with the word "live" mirrored to spell "evil". * During "Rotten to the Core", it's shown the teenagers of the island often cause mischief to pass the time. * Maleficent is feared on the island, given nearly everyone ran away when she neared. The prequel novel shows that she's the leader and the deeply in denial about the lack of magic. * Numerous posters of King Beast (which are to encourage good behavior) are defaced. *In Descendants: Isle of the Lost, Governor Ratcliffe is implied to be in the island because Jay mentions he stole a pistol keychain which belonged to Rick Ratcliffe. * Many villains so far in the Isle of the Lost now owns stores of their own. **Jafar - Jafar's Junk Shop **Ursula - Ursula's Fish and Chips **Frollo - Frollo's Creperie **The Horned King - Cauldron Repair **Captain Hook-Hook's Inlet and Shack *In School of Secrets episode "Hearts", there are two Auradon Prep students playing a card game. When the camera zooms we see the front of the two cards have a design of both The Queen of Hearts and King of Hearts, hinting that the Queen of Hearts is in the Isle of the Lost. Category:Locations Category:Islands Category:Descendants locations Category:Villain's lair